


Hijinks in Halfmoon

by Penumbranox



Series: Princess Catra BtTS AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Pining Magicat lesbian disaster, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbranox/pseuds/Penumbranox
Summary: An Anthology of stories that take place During Catra's first few weeks in Halfmoon. Takes place in the continuity of "Bound to This Struggle (With Mighty Sword and Flame)"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Princess Catra BtTS AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151033
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. The Morning Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the first in hopefully a long line of cute interactions of characters in Halfmoon before the best friend squad showed up.

Early Morning had arrived in Halfmoon. When most of the people would still be in their beds for a good few more hours, one young magicat was awake and on the hunt.

The girl stalked the scent of her prey through the castle's stone halls. She had failed in this hunt a few times admittedly, but she had been practicing her stealth and her martial training all in the hopes of catching her notoriously elusive game.

She crept forward into her quarry's den ever so silently and perched herself upon a risen platform. There below her laid her target, resting from exhaustion brought on from her attempts the night before. The Magicat's tail swished as she lowered herself and sprung into the pounce. She lept through the air adeptly on target to hit her mark in the resting area below. 

It was at this moment tragedy would befall the huntress. At the last possible moment the prey shifted in their sleep. This caused the girl to miss her mark and crash into the bedding.

As the huntress tried to reorient herself she realized the truth. She had been a fool. Her mark was not as asleep as she had anticipated and with no hesitation the large creature shifted back to their original position, and the Magicat was pinned and unable to move becoming the prey herself.

"Catra get ooooffff!" A muffled Kaita yelled as she squirmed, pinned under her big sister's tummy. 

"Can't.." Catra yawned. "I'm still sleeping.."

"No you aren't you just talked!" The magikitten shouted and kept struggling but all Kaita's efforts were met with Catra fake snoring loudly.

This was a common dynamic of the two princesses throughout the morning. Kaita would hunt Catra down wherever she happens to be and pounce at her only for the older magicat to easily dodge her every time. After the initial attack it would without fail escalate into a play fight training session between the two. 

After what felt like hours to Kaita that was in reality 15 minutes at worst Catra finally decided to stir from her false slumber.

"Ah~ this the comfiest bed I've ever slept in." Catra yawned and stretched still not giving her sister an opening to escape. 

"Lemme up!" Kaita's fighting reignited with Catra's movement but the small princess still could not free herself from under her big sister. 

Catra looked down amused at the magikitten. Despite how different the two looked, Kaita really was a younger her, just as wild and full of spunk as she did or well rather still did.

"Alright alright."Catra relented. "I need a better challenge anyway." Catra shifted upwards and Kaita immediately sprung out from under her to freedom.

"Okay kid, let's see if you got more fight left in you or if your only accomplishment today is gonna be as my pillow~." Catra taunted as she rose out of her bed and cricked her neck in anticipation of an attack.

The taunt frazzled Kaita who like clockwork charged at the elder princess swiping at her with her claws. Catra saw the attack coming a mile away and while she was at the moment still only a neophyte in Magicat Combat. Her horde training and size difference alone were enough to easily outperform the angry kit.

Catra backed away from the swipe with minimal effort. Kaita's attacks were quick but unfocused. The younger girl began to switch up her attacks going at Catra with a myriad of claws kicks punches, and once again for the most part Catra would simply dodge and any strikes that managed to graze her were far too weak to damage her.

Such was the purpose of their battles. both girls needed to let out and these play fights resulted in them both getting a small workout while having a blast.

"I'm gonna get you now!" Kaita shouted and flicked her tail readying a pounce.

"Bring it on!" Catra smirked and got ready to counter. Kaita lunged and Catra went to intercept.

The morning had been relatively calm for the queen. No Kaita scurrying along the floor looking for a place to pounce at Catra from. No Catra groaning about her training schedule, and no papers she needed to look at before her morning coffee. No, Cyra was having a great morning. She smiled contently and went to sip from her mug only to be interrupted by a loud thud coming from Catra's room.

The queen sighed knowing the peace was too good to last and went to check on what caused the commotion. As Cyra approached the door the sounds got louder and the queen could distinctly pick up the voices of her two children. Cyra quietly inched the door open and peeked inside. with one look she could not help but smile at the sight. On the floor rolling around wrestling were her daughters. 

"You have enough Kai?" Catra smirked as she grappled the girl and nipped at her ears.

"In your dreams!" Kaita laughed and squirmed and kicked to break free. Before Kaita could get in another quip Catra pinned her down once again.

"Looks like I win again~." Catra chucked and laid on top of Kaita.

"I'll win one of these days!" Kaita grumbled annoyed at being defeated once again.

"Yeah you will." Catra agreed ruffling the magikitten's mane. "But for now I'm still the champ." Catra then proceeded to stick out her tongue and groom the younger princess.

Kaita sighed and purred at the feeling of the tongue brushing against her fur.

"Ahem.." both girls heard from above. They looked up from the impromptu grooming session to see their mother looking down. At them on the floor.

"As adorable as that is." Cyra began. "Catra you need to get dressed for your combat lessons, and Kaita you need to get ready for your music lessons."

Both Magicats groaned simultaneously and released each other to go about their day. However, the girls were very much aware the battles were not over. For as long as Catra was in Halfmoon Kaita would not rest until she successfully hunted her prey. And both were more than happy to keep it that way.


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a bit but here we are with chapter 2, today Catra Meets some of the residents of the Whispering Woods. And eats pie for the first time.

"Why are we doing this again?' Catra grumbled as she walked through the thick foliage of the Whispering woods. She didn't even know why she was there. One minute she was curled up snugly in her bed the next her father banged on the door and told her they were going on a walk.

"As a Princess of Halfmoon you need to meet All of your subjects'' Leondus chuckled at her annoyance and cut the vines that blocked their way. "There are people outside of the city that call the Whispering Woods home, as such they are living under our watch so it is time that you meet the neighbors''. 

"Joy…" Catra rolled her eyes and scoffed. She didn't care who these neighbors were, as far as she was concerned it was too damn early for this.

The path opened up as the two continued their walk. The royals soon found themselves in a small clearing with many scattered berry bushes sitting in the place, and on the edge was a small run down house with smoke wafting out of the chimney laceced with a delicious smell Catra had yet to experience.

"This is our first stop today." The king explained walking up to the door."Now do mind your manners Catra this lady is quite old and bad with names do forgive her eccentricities as well." 

Leondus then politely knocked on the door. "Razz are you home? It's Leo." There was a loud rattling and the telltale sounds of falling pots, and pans, before the door to the cottage opened revealing a small pink bespectacled old woman holding a broom.

The old woman referred to as Razz squinted and adjusted her thick glasses. "Lion-O dear you are just in time to help Madame Razz make the pie!" Madame Razz cheered happily before she looked at Catra. "Oh you brought little Clawdeen with you! With three people working together this pie will be the best yet!" Razz then grabbed onto Catra's arm and pulled her inside as Leondus cracked a smile.

"Woah let go of me lady!" Catra squeaked out in surprise. "And you got the wrong Magicat! I'm CATRA not this Clawdeen woman!" Catra tried to gently slide herself out of the grip but to no avail, she was certain if she tried the force it she could escape but she did not want to hurt this crazy old lady...at least not at the moment.

Once Catra was pulled inside she was in awe of her surroundings. The inside of the cottage was very cluttered, this old lady had weird junk everywhere, as messy and small the place was Catra could not call it cramped it felt..warm..cozy even.

Madame Razz then disappeared into the kitchen and began to throw all manner of objects over her head whilst picking out her supplies.

"What's on the agenda today Razz?" Leondus laughed, not at all surprised by the old woman's antics.

"Why blueberry pie, Lion-O." Razz answered having found what she needed and set up three areas to work. "Now everyone in position, Lion-O you and Clawdeen work on the filling And I will make the crust."

Overall Catra had to say she found the experience fun. Apparently pie filling is just composed of smashing the little blue fruit into a fine gooey and sticky paste before dumping it onto the center of the pie crust. Once that was finished Razz took the pie and put it into her oven to cook.

Catra could not stop watching the pie bake. Something about the aroma and the crackles and pops of the oven mesmerized the Magicat and she simply sat there gazing at the cooking treat.

"Relaxing isn't it cub." Leondus put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and sat down next to her. " I felt the same way on my first visit here. Razz was just as quirky then as she is now" the king of Halfmoon gave a chuckle. " Still you must respect her. For as abstract as she is, Razz has never led me astray when needing advice."

"She is goofy alright." Catra smirked. " But I get what you mean she's kind of like having a really wise but crazy grandma."

"Pie is done!" Razz blurted out derailing the Magicats' conversation. She removed the pie from the oven and all Catra could do was purr at the smell.

If Catra loved the smell of the pie the taste was indescribable. It was as if someone had taken the essence of joy and baked it into a dessert. Before the girl knew it she had already scarfed down her slice.

"That was..I don't even have words." Catra complemented the old woman.

"Indeed, you really outdid yourself this time Razz." Leondus added as he munched on his own slice.

"Why thank you dearies, but I could not have made this pie without your help. Please take some for the road. I know you have a busy day Lion-O." Madame Razz replied and wrapped up a few more wedges of pie for the two.

The King exchanged pleasantries with Razz a bit more before he took his leave with his daughter in tow.

As they walked Catra found herself quite confused. She could not figure out why Kaita didn't want to join them. Yes the old lady was cooky but she seemed really nice, and getting a delicious treat afterwards? Kaita would have been all over it the kitten liked sweet things even more than she did...something wassnt adding up.

"Alright then." Her father stretched. "Now to visit our other neighbors, they are just going to love you sweetie."

"Someone else is crazy enough to live in these woods?" Catra blinked. The crazy hermit lady was one thing, she could kinda get why she would live in the woods but she couldn't fathom why anyone else would want to.

"Yes, some very good friends of mine, they are historians and one is a former soldier like yourself." I'm sure you can learn alot from them.

This piqued Catra's interest. It was not every day she was given the chance to speak to war veterans and hear their tales, and since coming to Halfmoon Catra had learned she had a fascination with war history, something about seeing the results of battles and how they shaped the powers of the world just clicked in her. " Well this may be fun after all.." she thought to herself.

They approached yet another cabin though this one was significantly bigger. Leondus walked up to the door and gave two loud knocks spaced apart in an awkward way that gave Catra a foreboding feeling.

"Who's there?" A voice asked from beyond the door.

"I'm Lion!" Leondus said with a smirk.

"Oh no…" Catra muttered as everything clicked into place I'm her head.

"I'm Lion who~?" Asked another voice different from the first.

"I'm Lion on your doorstep open up!" The king laughed at his own joke as did the voices. Catra could only groan in abject disgust at the horrendous display of 'comedy' .

The door opened and Catra was greeted with the sight of two men still recovering from their laughs. "Well look what the cat dragged in." One said grabbing Leondus and pulling him through the doorway. " Or should I say Look who dragged in the cat?"

"Oh honey that was just..PAWful!" The second said also laughing.

Catra winced and flattened her ears sickened by the evil cat puns. " Well it's been fun I'm gonna go come back soon dad!" Catra turned around to escape but found herself unable to move, her body was paralyzed and growled.

"Did you seriously just SCRUFF me? In PUBLIC?!" Catra shouted absolutely helpless in her father's hold. 

"Now now kitten I will not have you be rude to two of my oldest friends." Leondus chided. "I will let you go once you have calmed yourself."

Catra huffed but did as he instructed and true to his word Leondus released her.

"Who is this?" The first man asked.

"She is clearly not Kaita." The second added smiling at her.

*I uh. I'm Catra.." Catra said meekly, uncomfortable with all the attention on her.

"She is my eldest." Leondus stated brimming with enough pride to make the Princess blush.

"You're little Cyra III!" One of the men grinned. 

"Welcome back home!" Said the second just as ecstatic.

"I'm Lance and this is my husband George." The first now known as Lance explained. "We are so honored to have you here."

Catra just blushed and gripped onto her arm with her opposite hand.

"Lance, George, Catra here actually has taken a big interest in ancient wars and battles." Leondus explained "I was wondering if you might be able to show her some old pieces you have discovered."

At that moment the men's eyes sparkled brightly in a way Catra was adamant she had seen somewhere before but just could not place it. And before she could get a word in, Catra found herself being sat down in a comfy chair and brought book upon book of ancient battles and weapons by the two excitable men. However what really got her were the ancient relics they had shown her. The books were nice and enjoyable to read but the ancient fragments of weaponry and having been trusted to be so close to such things made her purr uncontrollably.

"Oh my." George squeaked. " She's purring" he looked like he was about to pass out from joy 

"N-no I'm not!" The princess deflected, she desperately tried to quell the rumblings in her chest but was unsuccessful.

"That is so adorable!!" Gushed Lance who could not help but stare at her with a giddy smile that Catra despised.

Catra's ears flattened in annoyance as the two grown men acted like children hearing a kitten purr for the first time. She always hated being seen as cute, it made her feel less threatening, and back on the Horde being non threatening was an open invitation to.be beaten up. So Catra learned to hate anything that would be perceived as her going soft. Yet here she was, a purring princess...life just loved to annoy her.

"As fun as picking on my daughter is." Leondus spoke breaking the stares. "I am also here to discuss the future stance of Halfmoon on the war and how it may affect you both." 

And with that Catra managed to get a reprieve from their looks as her father informed the two of the possibility of war coming to the woods. Their talks went on for a good 20 minutes mostly due to questions on various related topics but eventually the king took notice of how long he and Catra had been absent from Halfmoon for. 

"Oh is that the time?" Leondus questioned himself. "As PUN as this has been catching up, Catra and I must get back to Halfmoon." Catra winced as the three laughed.

"Oh darn," Lance lamented. "But you will not be leaving without taking a sample of our double DADcker brownies!"

"I agree." George nodded Having already had the brownies cooking and sliced a few into a bag for their guests. "Missing out on these would be a CATtastrophe!" Catra furrowed her brow, got up, and left. She was DONE.

A while after the duo returned home Catra found herself on one of the castle buttresses as she samples the delicious treats from her journey. Her snacking was interrupted however by a tiny yellow ball of energy trying and failing to reach her.

"Catra come on!" Kaita growled lightly. " Share the desserts!'

"Hmm, no.~" Catra smirked, flaunting the pie and brownies out of the magikitten's reach. "I had to help make the pie and suffered 3 people making dad jokes for half an hour, I earned these. You decided not to come with us or warn me of the puns sooo, No pie for you!" And with that Catra took another bite and cackled at her fuming little sister. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little later on Catra does indeed share. She can't let the kitten be sad after all :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading big you have any suggestions or comments please post them I'm always up for talking with my audience :)


End file.
